


There's Something About Sherlock

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Gen, Hair, M/M, Masturbation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally John has agreed to go on a date with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Sherlock

Sherlock sat in the luxurious velvet armchair in his expensive hotel room wringing his hands nervously. Being tense was a completely alien concept to him, and he wasn’t quite sure he liked it. Finally it had happened, after several years of skirting around the issue he had asked John out on a date. Much to his surprise John had agreed, but under one condition, that they didn’t have their first date in London. So now, Sherlock was sitting in a hotel in the middle of Coventry waiting for John to get ready in the room across the hall.

“Come on John…” Sherlock muttered under his breath. He glanced over to the bedside table at the alarm clock, twenty to eight, still twenty minutes before John would arrive. Taking his phone out of his pocket Sherlock traced his fingers over the shiny touch screen. Scrolling down his list of contacts he found the name he was looking for. He rubbed his temples, there was a good change he was going to regret what he did next.

I find that I feel anxious about this situation.  
SH

I take it John hasn’t arrived for your rendezvous yet.  
MH

No.  
SH

Have you tried the usual trick?  
MH

Usual trick?  
SH

Winding the wrist watch.  
MH

Do you mean masturbating?  
SH

I was trying to be delicate.  
MH

Don’t, the fact you even know anything about it makes me want to vomit.  
SH

Sherlock shoved his phone into his pocket and flopped dramatically back on the bed. The suggestion his brother had made had been ridiculous. But what else was there to do, Sherlock thought as he slipped his hand into the waistband of his trousers.

 

Sherlock lay boneless on the bed, for once in his life it seemed that Mycroft had been correct (not that he would ever admit it). A quick flick of the wrist and all seemed right with the world. Sherlock picked up the tissue next to him and looked down at his hand. His eyebrows crinkled together as he sat up and checked he hadn’t soiled his trousers.

“I’m sure there was more than that.” He muttered throwing the dirty tissue into the bin and moving to the bathroom to wash his hands. There was a knock at the door.

“Sherlock are you ready?” John called. Sherlock threw the towel into the sink and opened the door with a flourish.

“John!” He said smiling happily. John stepped into the room looking dapper in his smart trousers and shirt.

“What’s that?” John said looking at the strange white glob dangling from Sherlock’s ear.

“What?” Sherlock asked in confusion as John squinted.

“Oh hair gel.” John said reaching forward to wipe off the glob. “I forgot to put any on.” He said running it through his hair. Sherlock swallowed awkwardly and tried to ignore that John’s hair was sticking up more than he had intended.

 

“You’ve been really quiet tonight.” John said as he walked hand in hand with Sherlock along the canal. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Mmm..” Sherlock mumbled embarrassed as he tried not to look at John’s special quiff. 

“I’m not sure I like it, it makes me nervous.” John replied sadly. “Oh great!” John grumbled as it started to pour down with rain. He grabbed Sherlock’s arm and pulled him toward the railway bridge to take shelter. Sherlock shook the drips from his curls and let out a sigh of relief as he saw John’s hair was now flattened. 

“Sorry.” Sherlock said cupping John’s cheek, and bending his head to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Oh god, Sherlock, it was me. I’ve been so nervous.” John admitted. “I’m so wound up. I should have well you know… Before I left my room.” Sherlock smiled tight lipped.

“I don’t think it would have made any difference.” He said as he swooped down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blatant rip off of the hair gel scene in Something about Mary, but I liked it so much I had to :)


End file.
